Vegeta's New Life
by Virtual Fire
Summary: Is Vegeta holding back feelings he rather no one know about? Of coarse, but you've got to read about it, it's really good, but I want to know what you think.


Three years had past since the Freeza incident and life was finally becoming normal and routine again. Gohan was way ahead on his studies, Bulma was going out with Yamcha again, Piccolo was training in the middle of nowhere, and Goku returned with a frustrated Vegeta a year ago. Though he had trained extensively with Goku out in space, Vegeta still could not unlock the secret of the Super Sayjin.

One evening as Vegeta was training in the gravity room his highly sensitive hearing picked up some strange sound outside. He stepped out of the gravity room to see Yamcha and Bulma having one of their usual fights. Vegeta turned off the gravity machine quickly and flew on top of the room. He sat their quietly listening and watching the fight. The arguments became part of his routine because they happened every other day or so, and he couldn't wait to start dishing out his "smart-ass" comments or whatever that woman called them.

"You jerk," Bulma yelled at Yamcha, "I can't believe you ditched me again today to go spend time with some blonde bimbo."

"But Bulma-," Yamcha started to talk again but was interrupted.

"But nothing, you rather spend time at home with your playboy than spend one day with me. I can't take it anymore, get out of here, we're threw, for good this time." She turned to walk away and saw Vegeta, "If you want entertainment go watch the TV," she remarked as she stormed into the house.

"Females." Vegeta commented with a slight laugh as he flew down from the gravity room.

Yamcha nodded to his comment and took off.

Vegeta entered the house and after a shower headed down toward the kitchen. As he came in his saw Bulma with her head buried in her arms on the table. He paid no attention to it at first and continued to the fridge. He took his food, placed it on the table and sat down in front of Bulma. Bulma raised her head just enough to look at Vegeta and barried it again as fast as it had come up. Vegeta noticed the glance and also noticed she was crying.

"Why are you crying woman, you should be happy he's gone. You are the one who banished him, it is what you wanted."

"You wouldn't understand," she let out with a sob.

"Explain it then."

Bulma looked up curiously at him and suddenly she remembered to whom she was talking to, "Why bother, you don't care anyway." She responded in a harsh voice, "You care about no one but yourself and you say that feelings are just a weakness. You show absolutely no feelings or appreciation for anything or anyone."

"Hey, I just thought you could use someone to talk to, and besides your wrong, whether I show any emotions or not doesn't mean I don't have any." He paused a bit and then continued, "For someone who is supposed to be a genius you sure a stupid, and you ruined my appetite too." He quickly finished talking and went upstairs before she could answer.

Vegeta left her in a state of shock, for a little while it looked like Vegeta actually felt sorry for her. She cleaned off the table and went to bed still pondering as to what happened down there, but one thing was for sure, it did make her feel better, or at least different.

Later that night, a restless and tired Bulma got out of bed. She hadn't been able to sleep much with all that had happened. She still had Yamcha on her mind and something about Vegeta and how he spoke to her bothered her too. "Yamcha will probably come back tomorrow and apologize as he usually does." She thought to herself. "And I'll probably forgive him too." She added out loud with a little laugh. "How typical of me. I have to learn to control how I feel. He'll keep on cheating on me if he knows that I'll just forgive him all the time. And then Vegeta will just give me a dirty look and mumble about how I'm a sentimental week earth woman." She smiled at the thought of Vegeta. "How typical of him, he really has a superiority complex and he won't be happy unless he gets everything he wants," she said quietly to herself, "what a brat, he's worse than me. Hehe."

"I heard that," came a voice from outside, "worse than you, huh, I don't think that's possible."

Bulma got up and walked to her porch. Vegeta was siting on the roof staring out into space. "Don't you ever sleep?" She asked him.

"How can I with all that racket going on in your room." He answered with a grunt.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't making any noise, I was just talking to myself a little, and not that loud too!" She let out with a scowled look on her face.

"Has anyone tolled you talk in your sleep."

"Do not."

"I'm just in the room across from yours, I can here you. 'Oh Yamcha come back, I miss you, please come back'." He mimicked her.

"Gosh, I really said that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Vegeta." She said in a low tone.

"Yeah well you did." He replied in an aggravated voice.

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD JUST STICK A PILLOW OVER MY HEAD AND SUFICATE. SURE WITH ME DEAD MAYBE YOU'LL GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP?!" She replied yelling at him.

"Keep it down I'm not that far from you, you now." He answered with a smirk.

"Humph, Why if you were down here, I'd-," she couldn't finish because as soon as she said that he flew down and in less than a second was standing in front of her.

"You'd do what?" he asked.

Bulma, still shocked at how quickly he got down, could only mumble "I – I'd-," she suddenly snapped back into reality and slapped Vegeta Right across his face. She immediately regretted the action as soon as hand made contact. "I'm sorry, I just overreacted, I didn't mean to hit you, Are you okay?" She asked fearing for her life now.

"Where I come from, the law says I have the right to strike you dead on the spot." Vegeta said with a smile on his face and Bulma shuttered in fear, "but I respect what you did." Bulma opened her eyes only to see Vegeta fly right back on to the roof. "You're acting more like a Sayjin everyday."

"I guess you're rubbing of on me a little." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, soon you'll be waking up at night and looking at the full moon too." He added sarcastically.

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"Up there, I've seen you up there a lot, what's it like?"

"You really want to find out, crawl up here."

"Um, okay," she started climbing and then remembered she was on a three story house, "hey, what if I fall?"

"Ha, that would be interesting wouldn't it. Well stay down there if you're chicken." He answered.

"Hey who do you think your calling a chicken you monkey." She called out and started climbing again.

"I'm waiting." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Hey, I can't fly, but you can wait-t-t ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Bulma grabbed on to a loose shingle that broke as soon as she touched it. She lost her balance and was falling to the ground, fast. She closed her eyes and thought it was all over for her. She slowly opened her eyes again and realized that she facing the moon. Her first thought was that she was dead and was flying up to heaven but then she felt something around her waist. It was Vegeta, he had caught her before she fell and was now holding her tightly from behind.

"Now you know what it's like." Vegeta said in a soft voice.

This caught Bulma by surprise, she never saw this side from Vegeta, but she liked it. She looked down and realized that they were way higher than the roof of the house. She tried to turn around in his arms but found it rather difficult since she didn't want to slip out and fall. Vegeta realizing what she was trying to do loosened his grip, which startled Bulma, and she turned around quickly putting her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and held on titer than before. Because he wasn't wearing his armor she easily felt his strong body threw his body suit and for some strange reason she felt safe. Vegeta confused by her actions headed down to her porch.

"Hey, you can let go now we're on your porch," said Vegeta

Bulma, a little embarrassed that she hadn't realized where they were, let go of Vegeta. She turned to go inside but quickly turned back and gave Vegeta a soft kiss on his check. "Thanks for saving me," she said smiling and running back into her room.

Vegeta wasted no time flying back around the house and in threw his window. "This has been one crazy night," he thought to himself, "maybe I should look into saving people more often, or at least her." He would never in his lifetime admit that he liked that kiss, but he did. He couldn't get his mind off her now, it's not like he's never been kissed, but there was something about her that was so enchanting. He couldn't figure it out and with thoughts of her, he fell asleep.

Vegeta woke up hungry and without recollection to what happened earlier at night. He went down to the kitchen and found Bulma cooking breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, "I mean I didn't say anything in my sleep again did I?"

"Whatever. Why are you cooking?"

"Hey, I can cook if I want to, I don't ask why you fight."

"If you must know, it's because fighting is in my blood, it's just too bad that cooking isn't in yours." He replied laughing.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad, ask anyone."

"I would if there were any survivors from your last meal."

"Haha, laugh all you want, all that means is that your not getting any."

"Good, I don't think I'd be able to stomach it anyway." He replied as he got some cereal out of the cabinet. "All that money and you can't even higher a cook."

"With the amount of food you eat, I don't think we'd be able to afford it."

"Well maybe I'd eat less if I got a descent meal."

"You call cold cereal a good meal?" she asked as she threw some scrambled eggs in front of him.

"At least it won't kill me." He replied finishing his bowl.

"You can at least try the eggs." She said in a soft voice trying to make him feel sorry for her again. Vegeta didn't even look at her; instead he got up and walked out the door. "Ungrateful asshole."

"Hey, eggs." Yamcha said as he came in threw the open door. He sat down to eat them, "Who made them?"

"I did, and who said you could come in? You're almost as bad as Vegeta, no manners what so ever!"

"I saw the open door and I figured you left it open for me," he said in a cute little voice trying to play on her sympathies, "bbuuutttt I think I'll pass on the eggs."

Bulma's eyes turned to flames; she couldn't put up with these two ungrateful, arrogant, bastard. "Listen to me you selfish asshole. I don't know what you think you're doing coming over here, but I can assure you that you're uninvited and definitely unwelcome."

"Relax, I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. I don't know why I did it even, I mean I just forgot about it, and I should probably stop talking now."

"Fine, now that you said your peace you can leave, and close the door behind you!"

"Come-on Bulma, you know me, I don't mean to hurt you, it's just that sometimes I feel that our relationship is going nowhere. I mean sure we spend sometime together but I never really know where I stand with you."

"Yeah well no you stand no where. You should've thought about this before you cheated on me, again, or maybe you did, maybe you thought of this long before you cheated on me. This was like a backup plan, wasn't it?" Bulma finished by throwing a frying pan at him.

"You now I'd never do that."

"Yeah you're too stupid to think of it ahead of time." Vegeta said quietly to himself as he was sitting up against the outside door listening in on the argument. They both heard him but at that time Bulma was too busy throwing things at Yamcha and he was too busy dodging them.

"Bulma calm down, please. I have something for you."

"Why should I? If I take you back, how do I know you won't cheat on me again? And as for your gift you could just stick it up your ass for all I care!" She stopped all of a sudden, Yamcha never really gave her a gift before, he just brought flowers and started begging. She thought about it a bit. "Wait, what kind of gift?" She asked with a curious smile.

"This ought to be good." Vegeta thought.

"Well it's kind of like a question." Yamcha reached into him pocket and drew out a little velvet box. "Bulma, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box and got down on one knee. Bulma was shocked, she didn't know what to do, A minute ago he was ridiculing her cooking and now he was proposing.

"I'll, I need to think about it, it's just too soon to say at the moment," was the only answer she could give. She was really dumbfounded, she couldn't think straight.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be able to give me a quick answer, but please think about it today and maybe you could give me an answer at dinner?"

"Yeah, we'll see, I think I'm gonna go for a walk, it'll let me clear out my head."

"Want me to come with?"

"No," she quickly snapped back, "I want to be alone I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at around seven, okay." He didn't let her respond but just flew right out the door. He didn't even notice Vegeta or the blown up gravity room. He was walking on air looping threw the clouds with the birds, nothing could get him down, he was sure she would say yes. Bulma stood there alone and confused in the kitchen. She walked out the door and watched him fly away, then she noticed a wreck out of the corner of her eye.

"Wow, intense exercise," she remarked to the gravity room, "have you ever considered taking it easy a bit, I mean you could get really hurt working out like that."

"Wounds heal, besides I didn't get much practice in."

"Sure doesn't look that way, oh-well I'll take care of it later." She turned and walked back into the house, Vegeta followed. "You heard didn't you?" she asked bending over, picking up some broken dishes.

"Yeah," he answered in a low disturbing tone.

"You're probably not the right person to ask, but what do you think I should do?"

"You're right, I'm not the person to ask."

"Yeah, well you're the only one here."

"Is that why you're asking me?"

"I don't know, you're opinion is as good as anyone else's, and I really want to know what you think." Vegeta was still very confused, the second he heard Yamcha ask the question all his blood froze still anticipating her response, and know he was supposed to give an answer for her.

"This is too different for me, I see no point in your human needs. Love or any other such emotions never existed in the Sayjin race."

"I feel sorry for you if you grew up without any love from your parents. I mean didn't they show you any kind of feeling that let you know they cared?"

"I never knew my mother and my father was killed by Freeza when I was very little. Freeza raised me as his lackey, I knew nothing of such emotions." Bulma saw the expression of sorrow on is face. She finished cleaning the kitchen and stood in the doorway looking out.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes forget that you're not from around here and that our customs are different from yours," she said in a low tone then turned around, "hey, if you're still interested in learning about us, I can teach you some stuff." Vegeta was confused, the night earlier, the only reason he asked that question was because he wanted to gain some knowledge of opponents on earth, and maybe try to figure out Kakarott's secret, but know he was slightly interested for a different and unknown reason.

"Yeah, sure, why not, I have nothing better to do."

"Great, oh, but are you gonna go looking like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Well nothing really, but normally people don't wear battle armor on the street. It just says you're looking for a fight, that's not a good impression to make."

"I'm not looking to make friends and I don't care what you earthlings think."

"Fine, fine, but promise you'll behave?" She asked kindly.

"Whatever, I'm getting tired of this, are we gonna go or what?"

"Yeah, let's go." Bulma headed out to her air-car followed by Vegeta. "Hope in."

"Where are we going?"

"Well I thought we'd first head out to the mall, you know, big place, lots of stores."

"Don't patronize me, I know what it is." With that he grabbed Bulma and flew of leaving the air-car way in the distance. In a few seconds they were floating above the mall. "Is this the place you had in mind?"

"Yeah," answered Bulma stunned at how fast Vegeta got them there. He headed down and flew over some big guy's head and landed.

"Watch where you're going asshole." Vegeta released Bulma and flew up to him, "Yeah, I'm talking to you vegetable-head, what are you, too good to walk?"

"You got a problem, here, I'll let you take the first shot," said Vegeta grinning.

"You gotta be kidding, I'm twice you're size pipsqueak. I'll pound you into the pavement."

"And you're welcome to try."

"Vegeta, no. You promised, no violence," yelled Bulma as she ran between the two angry men.

"You're lucky," said Vegeta to the big man, "She just saved your worthless life." With that said he started walking away.

"You must forgive him, he doesn't understand better," she said the man.

"Yeah, and neither do you. You should learn never to interfere in guys' business." He grabbed Bulma by her neck, picked her up, and was about to strike her with his other hand when Vegeta appeared in front of him. Vegeta grabbed his left hand and Bulma dropped to the ground. "Uhhh, let go."

"Hey, didn't anyone teach you respect for women?!" Vegeta let go of his arm, the man stumbled back a little but he didn't get far. Vegeta put a fist in his face that sent the man flying several yards and threw a wall. He then immediately picked-up Bulma and flew of with her. They landed in an empty clearing surrounded by forest.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know I promised but, I couldn't let him get away with treating you like that."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes in our culture fights are unavoidable." She said amazed at the way Vegeta acted, "I thought you were gonna kill him the first time, why did you listen to me?"

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't do anything to disturb the cultured area. Honor is a big part of the Sayjin culture, I will always be true to my word." He said sitting down against a tree stump.

"Well that's one thing we have in common, our culture too has a big tradition of honor." She said sitting down next to him.

"Does you're culture not teach respect?"

"It does, but I didn't think yours did. No offence or anything, but sometime the way you treat me, well-." She said in a low sulking voice.

"We had no code of ethics when it came to women. We treated them in no particular way."

"So why do you look down on me?"

"You must remember that I never really experienced my culture. What little I know I learned from Nappa and Raditz. Since I was raised with Freeza I grew up learning that I am better than everyone else is and that the world is not for the week. Not that I'm really gonna change my opinion any time soon, but I've decided to let you try and convince me otherwise. "

"But if you know all this, why can't you change?"

"I was never shown a different way, and it's too late now." He answered with a sigh. "To tell you the truth," he continued, "I really don't want to be the way I am sometimes, and I don't mean to hurt you, I-I'm sorry."

Bulma smiled at him. She crawled into his lap and gave him a long, passionate kiss on his lips, this time not for saving her but for just being himself. Vegeta put his arms around her and she cuddled in them. She felt save again, like they were the only two people in the world. "So why are you giving in?" she thought to herself, but she decided not to ask, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She rested her head up against his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

Bulma awoke in her bed several hours later. "Oh man, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is, oh my gosh," she picked up the clock, "it's a quarter past six, Yamcha will be here any minute, I'm not ready."

"So you're up huh? Well it's about time." Vegeta said coming in threw her door.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'm guessing about five or six hours. I guess our encounter last night kept you from getting much sleep."

"No, it's not that, I guess I'm not ready to make a decision yet and I'm really scared. Help me, please."

"Don't drag me into this woman. If you aren't sure say so but not to me, to that loser." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, this morning he was so gentle, and now it's like it went away, but still she knew he was right. 

"Vegeta is teaching me to be strong," she thought. "You're right, but what if he wants an answer now?" she asked.

"He's waited this long, he can wait longer, besides what should you care? He has obviously not thought any of this threw and as far as I've seen, that weakling has betrayed you time and time again, you shouldn't put up with it."

"I thought you didn't want to get dragged into this," she said putting a smile on trying to cover up her tears. 

"You dragged me into it."

"You didn't resist."

"I choose not to, I'll do what I can, but that isn't much," he said walking out the door. Bulma immediately ran after him and hugged him when she caught up.

"You don't know what it means to me to have someone to talk to." She said, starting to cry again.

"You're getting my armor wet woman. Besides you know I don't know much on the madder, I'm just in it to learn more."

"Sure you are," she said with a smile as she let go and walked into her room.

"What does that supposed to mean," he though, "I can never understand her, stupid earth woman. First she hates me then she kisses me and know she's just playing with me, I don' t understand." Vegeta wanted to find-out what all this meant, but he couldn't ask her, he was actually enjoying it, another reason why he wanted to learn more. He had to ask the only other person he actually had the nerve to talk to without having the thoughts to blow them away. He left the house and took of outside.

"I'm getting to him." Bulma thought as she saw Vegeta leaving and picked up the phone. Moments later Vegeta landed in front of Goku's house.

"Kakarott," he called out as he pounded on the door, "Kakarott, I must speak with you."

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku answered as he came outside.

"Not here, fallow me."

"Vegeta please, its diner time. Can't I eat first, you can have some too, if you want." Goku said in a childish voice.

"Very-well, but let's make it quick, this is rather urgent." Vegeta said with a sigh, he was rather hungry, but he was more curious than ever.

"Great lets eat." Goku said leading Vegeta to the table.

"Hello Vegeta," said Chichi who had learned to get along with the arrogant Sayjin some time back, "won't you join us."

"Yeah, sure," was his only response.

In about twenty minutes the two Sayjins finished of a huge dinner. "That was great Chichi," said Goku.

"Hehe, I'm glad you liked it, now you two go along and play."

"Yeah, what did you want to ask me Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Come-on, I rather we talk in private." Said Vegeta walking out of the house. He looked up at the dimming sky, "What time is it by the way?"

"It's around six fifty, why?"

"Come-on, we've not much time to talk." Vegeta took off and was back at Capsule Corp. in no time. He sat up on the roof as he normally did now joined by Goku.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well it's not the place I wanted to talk, but I've got no time for it now." He stopped talking as they heard a car pull up. Yamcha had come out in a suit and tie. He rung the doorbell and in a few seconds Bulma answered it. They walked of together hand in hand not noticing the two Sayjins.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah. Hey, what do you think she'll say?" Goku asked.

"What, how did you know about all this?"

"Yamcha, he bragged to everyone about it. Man, who'd a ever thought he'd actually ask, but you know they belong together, don't you think?"

"No, I don't." Vegeta answered angrily not taking his eyes off the distant air-car.

"Oh, now I know what you wanted to talk about."

"Don't be absurd Kakarott."

"I don't know what's worse, your lying, or your ego."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I think you should ask her out," Goku said smiling.

"What, are you crazy, I can't do that."

"Why not? You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean. Uh, I don't know. That's why I had to talk to you. I've never felt anything like this; it's all too strange and new to me. You grew up on this dump, you learned all these emotions, I'm still to new at it," Vegeta said with a sigh.

"Relax, I'll help you, but the first thing you must do is tell her how you feel. You might not even need my help from there, just let her show you."

"That's easy for you to say, you're acquainted with all this sentimental garbage. I think living here too long has affected my brain."

"If that's the way you feel than you're on your own." Goku started to fly up and stopped. He figured Vegeta would be desperate enough to stop him, but Vegeta's ego was too large for that. "Alright," he said turning back, "I'll help."

"Do so as of your own free will cause as of this moment, I couldn't care less." Vegeta flew up to Goku's height and blasted away in a flash. Goku tried to fallow but was having trouble keeping up.

"Man Vegeta must really be mad to be going this fast." Before Goku could finish his thought he saw an energy blast coming at him, he stopped and dogged the blast only to be caught of guard by a knee to his gut from Vegeta.

"Kakarott, you dog, this no longer concerns you. Go home, but don't tell a sole of tonight."

"Gees, you could've just said so."

"Hey you're the one who decided to fallow me. It's not my fault you're too ignorant to get a clue." Vegeta blasted of again, this time Goku didn't fallow.

"Man, Ha, he's really head over heals for her." And he took off for home.

Vegeta was far from Goku but still heard the comment. "Lousy third class dog." He thought to himself. Vegeta didn't go too far himself, he kept thinking and asking himself why she went out with Yamcha. Turning back he thought, "I thought she was going to breakup with him, or at least stall enough for me to do something, but now I don't know. She couldn't have agreed, she told me she wasn't going to, just like a woman to change her mind." Vegeta got to Capsule Corp. Just in time to see Bulma and Yamcha pull up. For some reason he didn't feel like watching anything that was going to happen so he flew in threw his window and dropped onto his bed. "I shouldn't even care, it's not in my nature, so what's wrong with me." He fell asleep before getting the chance to talk to Bulma.

Meanwhile Bulma kissed Yamcha goodbye and headed upstairs. "It's finally done, man, I wonder what Vegeta is going to say," she thought. "Vegeta," she said coming into his room. "He's asleep, I don't think waking his a good idea," she thought remembering how mad he got last time she did that, come to think of it, this was the first time she came into his room since then. "Hi Vegeta," she said softly as she kneeled down next to him, "in case you were wondering I said yes to Yamcha. I can just here what you're going to say, 'Stupid weakling, you could never survive alone, I know why you said yes, because you are chicken who is just too lonely to wait for someone who is better. Pathetic earth woman.' Then you'll probably just fly out the window and go back to training, huh, you'd probably be right too, but I guess I just won't learn." She left as tiny crystal droplets formed in her eyes. She ran into her room, threw herself on the bed and began to cry. She fell asleep that way but didn't sleep long. She awoke several hours later and like the previous night went out onto her porch. "It's a Blue Moon tonight, yeah, only once on a blue moon would I ever marry Yamcha, it just had to be tonight," she said starting to cry again."

"So I am rubbing off on you." Said Vegeta, Bulma looked at him, her eyes glowing, "well just a little, I'd never cry. So why'd you do it?"

"What cry? It's just a human weakness."

"True, but I wasn't referring to that, why did you say yes?"

"You heard me huh, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, I heard it in my dream, all of it, crystal clear."

"I was scared. Scared that I'd never find anyone else, scared I would end up alone. Scared because… I'm just a weak earth woman." She said starting to cry again. He flew down next to her and took her in his arms. "Sometimes I wish I was a Sayjin. I know it sounds stupid, but if I was, I would never have to worry about such a feeling, and I would never be getting hurt emotionally."

"It's not stupid, I wish I could understand what is common to you, but I can't and I feel out of place here."

"No, no, you belong here, you're not bad, you've always been meant to be here with us, with me. I, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said starting to cry again leaning on him now.

"Bulma, uh," he gave in, he couldn't hide his feelings any longer, he just didn't know how, "I could never leave you. I don't know what it is I'm feeling but I know that if I loose you, I wouldn't be able to go on." Bulma didn't stop crying she ran inside and hid under the covers of her bed. She needed to be alone to think of her emotions. This was all over her head, she was engaged to Yamcha, but in love with Vegeta, and it seemed that he loved her too. Meanwhile Vegeta flew off toward the moon and eventually landed in the clearing the two of them had been earlier. He didn't know why he ended up there; something just attracted him there.

"What next, what now," he let out with a scream, "WHY ME. This isn't supposed to happen, emotion is my enemy, all weaknesses are, so what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be vulnerable to these feelings, I'm a Sayjin, I refuse to give into them. But what can I do," he let out with a sigh this time, "I can't help it, and there are two choices left for me," he proclaimed louder now drawing out a concealed knife from his left boot. He rolled back his left sleeve and looked at several small indents on his forearm that looked like letters. He sat down on a stump in the middle of the clearing and started going over the letters with the knife. Blood slowly started to cover his arm but he didn't stop, he kept going over the letters over and over again. As the blood started covering his pants and boots, he suddenly stopped and gazed at the word on his arm. He elevated the knife to his lips and licked the blade clean, "Sayjin, I shall never forget again," he said taking two fingers and smearing a small portion of blood from his arm on to them. He then coated the word Sayjin onto the stump in blood, and elevated up and away slowly as the blood word glistened in the moonlight.

As he finally started approaching the house he canceled the knife again and covered the pouring blood by rolling down his sleeve. It didn't help much and the blood immediately soaked threw the body suit. His body suit was no longer a dark blue but a blood soaked red matching the dried blood on his pants. He was in no hurry to get in and the sun now blocked out the forever shading night and his refuge in the darkness. He flew in threw the window of his room, defeated and half dead from the loose of blood. He stumbled over to his door to make sure it was locked and then back to the window to do the same. He shut all the blinds and was left in his sanctuary of darkness again, and now assured of it he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. He awoke up to what seemed to be several hours later but really he slept for several days. His wounds were healed, but you could still see the skirmishes of the word Sayjin. The blood had dripped down to the floor and had left a faint puddle, which he almost stepped in. "Oh man, how long have I been out?" he asked himself.

"A couple of days," a voice from behind the door said quietly. Vegeta opened the door and saw Bulma in her room. She almost screamed at the sight of Vegeta, after-all, He had never changed from the last time and was still covered in dried blood. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you? Are you okay?" she asked running up to him.

"I'm fine." His voice was so harsh that Bulma stepped back a little.

"Well you'll be glad to know that I got the gravity room fixed if you want to try it out." She said in a cheery voice hoping Vegeta would pick up on the idea, but he said nothing. He pulled off his shirt in front of Bulma as though she wasn't even there and proceeded into the shower. "Would you like me to fix you breakfast? " she asked but again got no response.

"Suicide is not the answer to this," he thought when she offered him food, but he was in no mood to even try today, "I think it's about time I left this miserable place." He took his shower and headed down stairs.

"Hey Vegeta," said Yamcha who was eating breakfast, "come-on, join me, Bulma's cooking isn't even that bad today. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to him, instead he walked out the door. Yamcha stopped him though, "Hey, come on, lighten up a little, what's wrong with you?" Vegeta turned around and looked into his eyes. Suddenly Vegeta's eye's flashed green. Yamcha stumbled back and fell over his chair. Vegeta used this as an opportunity and he walked out the door.

"Vegeta," this time it was Goku, he landed and ran up to Vegeta, " Hey where were you yesterday? You missed our sparing session."

"What concern is it of yours? It just saved you from getting you're ass kicked."

"You talk big, but lets see you back it up." Goku had a smart smirk on his face, but pissing Vegeta off at this point was not a good idea.

"You piece of SHIT! NOW listen to me, I am the Prince of Our Race, you are nothing compared to me. I'll teach you the proper respect you should show for me, even if I have to beat it into you! Vegeta was shouting so loud that everyone within a ten-block radius heard him, Bulma and Yamcha included, and they immediately ran outside.

"Ha, now it looks like you're ready, so come on, Bring It!" Goku turned into a Super Sayjin and stood ready for Vegeta. Vegeta was so mad he couldn't see strait. He started to power up too. But this time something was different, his rage soared his power to a new height. His eyes flashed green and his rings of gold started pass around him. The Earth was shaking around him. Goku couldn't stay still and had to fly into the air, Yamcha grabbing Bulma did the same. Vegeta spotted a glimpse of them threw the corner of his eye and his rage grew again. The sky around him now was turning pitch black like a midnight sky without the stars. Vegeta let out a huge blast of energy into the air that lit up the sky once more. He looked directly at Goku.

"No Kakarott, now I'm ready."


End file.
